batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Young Knight
The Young Knight is a 2013 American series developed by Michael Green. It is the reinterpretation of Batman as the show focuses on young Bruce Wayne’s life before donning the identity of the Caped Crusader. Episodes airing on The CW on Friday nights at 8:00 pm. Starting with the seventh season and so on, the show is moved to Wednesdays at 8:00 pm. But the show will returned to Friday nights for the final season. The series are very much inspired by Batman Begins and Smallville. The series will delve a lot into the Batverse. The "weekly" villains will be normal people showing weird abilities because of a Wayne Enterprises' lab explosion, but there will be versions of Batman's future nemeses such as Joker, Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Scarecrow, and others. Bruce, Alfred, the Waynes, Lucius Fox, and Julie Madison will be the only comic book characters to be featured in the main stars. Other main star are series-created characters such as Leo Foster (a Robin archetype), Jason Powers, Victor Powers, and Det. Megan Alder (a Jim Gordon archetype). In the next seven seasons, other Batman characters have been featured as main stars such as Vicki Vale, Talia al Ghul, Jim Gordon, Harvey Dent, and Selina Kyle. It has been confirmed a new limited series, The Young Knight: Dark Year consists of 16 episodes will arrive soon. Batman, Robin, Lt. Gordon, Jason, Alfred, Lucius, and Julie will all return with some new allies and facing new enemies like the Penguin and a new shadowy organization. Plot The Young Knight follows the life of young Bruce Wayne in the 21st century beginning as a high school junior as he battles adolescence, love, sadness, death, and justice. After his parents' mysterious death, he will be lured to the world of vengeance as he fights back learning the arts of man-hunt and soon become the persona known throughout Gotham as Batman. Cast 159px-Young Bruce Wayne.jpg|Bruce Wayne (Ian Somerhalder) (Seasons 1-10) 159px-Julie_Madison.jpg|Julie Madison (Sara Mason) (regular Seasons 1-5; recurring Season 6, 10) mtc-matt-barr-2.jpg|Jason Powers (Matt Barr) (Seasons 1-7, 10) Tyler_Hoechlin_3.jpg|Leo Foster (Tyler Heolchin) (regular Seasons 1-9; recurring Season 10) 212px-Victor_Powers.jpg|Victor Powers (Paul Johannson) (regular Seasons 1-7; recurring Season 10) 143px-Alfred.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth (John Cleese) (Seasons 1-10) 118px-Det_Alder.jpg|Detective Megan Alder (Gina Torres) (regular Seasons 1-3; recurring Season 5, 7, 10) Nick-zano-mobile-wallpaper_large.jpg|Mike Gowan (Nick Zano) (Seasons 3-4) Genevieve-Cortese.jpg|Vicki Vale (Genevieve Cortese) (Seasons 4-10) Talia_AlGhul.jpg|Talia al Ghul (Allison Miller) (recurring Season 2, 10; regular Seasons 6-7) Harvey_Dent_tyk.jpg|Harvey Dent (Robert Buckley) (regular Season 8; recurring Season 9) Selina Kyle_tyk.jpg|Selina Kyle (Jessica Lucas) (Seasons 8-10) James_Gordon-tyk.jpg|James Gordon (Joe Flanagan) (recurring Seasons 2-7; regular Seasons 8-10) Series Regulars *Bruce Wayne (Ian Somerhalder) Bruce is a young teen who in the opposite playboy as a rich, cool kid, but actually struggles with his love for women and the interest of finding a new identity. His parents died at when he was the age of 8. When unusual things begins happening in Gotham, Bruce starts using his "detective" skills as it pays out to stop the metahumans and keeps it as a secret to Jason, Julie, and others, but Leo, Lucius, and Alfred are the only three who knows he is doing this. He will soon become Batman in the near future. *Julie Madison (Sarah Mason) Julie is one of Bruce's friends, but before Zantanna, Selena, and Talia, she is somewhat Bruce's first love interest as they keep on having on-and-off relationships. She is the daughter of Navy Lt. Fred Madison, whose on tour, and Dr. Susanne Madison, who left her when she was young. Julie has a specialty of being a future actress and is currently living with her Aunt Sue. She will be known as the damsel when she gets kidnapped, used, or attacked by many metahumans having Bruce to save her. She briefly fallen in love with Bruce and had a relationship with Mike Gowan, but went back to Bruce by the end of season 4. During season 5, she was engaged to Bruce and before the eve of their wedding, Bruce wanted her to leave because she would only put herself in more danger if she became his wife. Julie reluctantly agrees and head out to Los Angeles to live with her mother. *Jason Powers (Matt Barr) Jason is the son of business magnate, Victor Powers, and has a brother-like relationship with Bruce since both of their fathers are business owners. He dates many girls punning the future Bruce Wayne's playboy status; he always having problems with his father and has a obsession of investigating the metahumans. After seven seasons, Jason departs after the end of season 7. He will return to Gotham in season 10. *Leo Foster (Tyler Hoechlin) Leo is Bruce's best friend in high school and somewhat as a sidekick of his; he once never knew about Bruce's secret actions, but he is one of three people who knows his secret and helps him with the information about the metahumans. Soon, he will have a part in when Bruce becomes Batman. During the eighth season, he married Vicki Vale and broken his friendship with Bruce, but in season nine he tried to fix his mistakes. However, before he had a chance to finally reconcile, Leo gets killed by Hush. *Victor Powers (Paul Johansson) Victor is Jason's father and the CEO of PowerCorp; he begins using these powers for evil purposes as he starts doing shady experiments including the project involving metahumans who been infected by the "Phoenix". He was responsible for the "Phoenix" disbanding and decides to help Gotham by getting rid of the Phoenix-infected freaks. He was once a old friend of Thomas Wayne, before something happening to make them bitter rivals. After seven seasons, Victor dies midway in season 7. *Alfred Pennysworth (John Cleese) Alfred is the Waynes' trustworthy and loyal butler and has stick by them for many years. After Bruce's parents died when he was 12, Alfred took care of him since then and keeps on becoming a father figure to Bruce; he is one of three who is learning about Bruce's heroic crusades for Gotham and helps him by keep on giving him support. He will soon become Bruce's main assistant when he becomes Batman. *Detective Megan Alder (Gina Torres) Det. Alder is a great and tough officer who has served for the Gotham Police for almost fifteen years and beginning her thirteenth, she will begin probing a lot of weird cases involving metahumans. When Bruce is always becoming a prime witness during her investigations, Alder tries to warn him about the danger, but later on she lets him helps her with some of the cases. By the end of season three, the obsession in capturing the Los Diablos leader Alvarez pushed Megan to the limits. She made a heartbreaking decision and left Gotham transferring to Coast City. She later returns in season 5 episode Commitment as one of Bruce and Julie's wedding guests. She reappears in season 7 as a disguise of Ra's al Ghul. *Mike Gowan (Nick Zano) Mike is a young brash millionaire heartthrob. He came to Gotham during the three month period between seasons 2 and 3. He is interested in making a solar power enterprise. While staying in Gotham, he falls for Julie Madison. He developed a fast relationship with her. He invited Julie to have her join him to Paris near the end of season 3. When they came back to Gotham, their relationship started to torn apart; most of it dealt with Julie still having feelings for Bruce Wayne. Mike was never a jealous type, but he felt maybe she may not be the one. He departed Gotham for the final time at the end of season 4. *Vicki Vale (Genevieve Cortese) Vicki is the newest reporter to Gotham Times. The first person she met other than the editor-in-chief was Leo Foster. Leo tried to be kind to her but Vicki only cares for her stories. She holds a certain disdain for men. The only relationship she loves is her relationship with her sources and research she does to search for the truth. *Talia al Ghul (Allison Miller) Talia first appeared back in season 2's Aftershock and Sin and were childhood friends of Bruce since a year after his parents' murder. She grew feelings toward him, but had to leave with the help of her father Ras al Ghul. She and her father tried to stop a organization named Omicron, yet for almost two years she makes a stunning return to Gotham and has a new mission. While still keeping her feelings for Bruce a secret. After two seasons, Talia commits suicide to save Bruce and stop her father at the end of season 7. *Harvey Dent (Robert Buckley) Harvey is one of Bruce's old childhood friends. Bruce, Jason, Harvey, and Sean were known as the "Rich Boy Gang" when they were young kids. Harvey left Gotham for a significant time until he returns in a big way. He is now the newly elected District Attorney; as well as the youngest DA in Gotham's history. When his tenure as DA just started, it quickly becomes problematic when the ongoing saga of the mysterious "Bat" crippling the Criminal underworld. After being betrayed by Daggett and critically injured from an attack ordered by Daggett, Harvey gets revenge by becoming a vigilante killer destroying everything in Daggett's life. Becoming a "Two-Face" monster, Harvey soon discovers Batman is Bruce Wayne. Shocked, Dent faced off against his ex-best friend once again and commits suicide. Batman end up taking the blame for "killing" Dent and now Gotham turns against him. He is then seen in season 9 as a one of Scarecrow's hallucinations in season 9. *Selina Kyle (Jessica Lucas) Selina is a sassy, witty, and catty thief who sidelines as a private social worker not to give away her true identity. She adopts her thief role as "The Cat". However, she starts to question her life when she develops a relationship with Bruce Wayne, who unbeknownst to her is the person she hates, Batman. Her relationship with Bruce continues even when she learned he was Batman. *James Gordon (Joe Flanagan) Gordon is one of the few good, incorruptible officers left in the GCPD. His whole family was a police family. During seasons one to five, he was a officer; in season six, he was promoted detective after the chaos of the city being shut down. He starts befriending the mysterious vigilante, Batman, but is torn to decide whether he continues to be Batman's partner or risk his career. Reccuring Regulars *Lucius Fox (Keith David) Lucicus is the main lab technician for Wayne Enterprises and had a great relationship with Thomas Wayne, Bruce's father, for many years. One of their last projects was a chemical known as "Phoenix", a dangerous mutangen that can fuse with any kind of genetic and natural resources, but soon Victor Powers decides to use his connctions and disbands the project; one day a stom leads to a dangerous lab exoplosion causing the "Phoenix" to go in the air and infect multiple unknown poeple. Soon Lucius will find about Bruce's secret actions as he is one of three and helps him with alot of combative stuff as it reveals Lucicus is a blackbelt. *Commissioner William Woods (Geoff Pierson) William Woods is the current commissioner of the Gotham Police Dept. and has a sense of knowing that Gotham is not all that normal. He is the mentor of Det. Alder once he was a sergeant, but now thinks she has all the knowledge he gaved her knowing she will use in good time. He were great friends with the Waynes and occasionally keeps in tact with Bruce. He will be assassinated by a Los Diablos hitman in season 3 finale. *Thomas Wayne (Tate Donovan) Dr. Thomas Wayne is Bruce's father and Martha's husband; he was a gifted surgeon and philanthropist. He was also the inheritor of the Wayne family fortune, which was built through industry and real estate by previous generations. He was the CEO of Wayne Enterprises until he and his wife was murderd mysteriously. He becomes a recurring ghostly figure helping Bruce along the way having a hand when Bruce becomes Batman. *Martha Wayne (Sara Clarke) Martha is Thomas's wife and Bruce's mother; she had a hand in making Wayne Enterprises more productive helping Gotham in the process, but once she and her husband died Gotham becomes more corrupted by the day. Bruce will have a dream about her somewhere in time. Seasons Season 1 Season One tells the story of Bruce Wayne as your typical teenage son of a billionaire who comes to turn of tragic love and tragic loss. In the reinterpretation of the Batman saga, we see Bruce struggling with the loss of his parents while having flashbacks of their death. During this season, he falls in love with a double agent, Gina Faust, while admitting he has feelings for Julie Madison, who opens a new club and keeps a few secrets of her own. Leo tries to become a young upcoming reporter. Jason Powers go up against his own father, Victor Powers. Speaking of Victor, he has his own surprises: tracking a crystal, reviving a old project, presumed to be dead, while someone actually shoots him at the end. Along with these come other highlights, Flash and Steel comes to Gotham; Leslie Thompkins reappears; and a ghost from Bruce's past comes back to haunt him...all this and more in this awesome journey through the pre-Batman years. Season 2 Season Two continues where the last season left off where Bruce, preparing to go to the dance, gets interrupted by a visit of a ghost from his past...Talia Al Ghul; while helping his former friend, he no doubt realize how much Julie is meant to his life as he tries to pursue that eventual road to depression. Speaking of, Julie fights for her life after that car accident, and now the aftermath will bring her closer to Bruce than she ever realize. Leo adjusts trying to make a new standard in his life, but he soon will know more about his future. Jason has his hands full living in Rome, coming back to Gotham, helping his father, and turn out has a girlfriend, who will have a part in a lot of forthcoming events in the middle of the season all the way to the end. Victor has one thing on his mind...find out who put a bullet in him; it will take almost to the near-end to find out the real truth. If those events haven't incite your feast of suspense and drama there is also Det. Alder's new partner, who has a dark past; the appearances of known future Batman villains such as Scarecrow, the Black Mask, Spellbinder, and the Huntress; the appearance of DC heroine Black Canary; and many other surprises that will no doubt make this season a classic as we continue this awesome journey through the pre-Batman years. Season 3 Season Three continues three months after the events of the season two finale. We see many things have changed. Bruce and his friends have entered into their senior year, but many events might rethink their question to continue school. Some changes are "different": Bruce has a whole new attitude and a secret that he’s keeping all to himself; Jason controls PowerCorp; Leo’s new gig puts him in the spotlight than ever before; and Julie has a new beau. However, some stay the same: Victor manipulating once again; and criminals running amok in Gotham. Nevertheless, everyone will face unexpected events that will rock their lives like someone they care about departing Gotham; someone else facing several ghosts from their past, and another facing uncertain tragedy. With those things looming ahead, there are surprises in store this season like the return appearance of Leslie Thompkins and Amanda Waller; the anticipated arrivals of Clark Kent/Superman, Lois Lane, Lex Luthor, Lady Shiva, Lilith, Static Shock, and a huge blast from the future from the Outsiders. Season 4 Season Four continues a month after the previous season. Gotham is asking one haunting question: Is Bruce Wayne dead or alive? His fate lies between the existence of his long lost half-brother, the arrival of his uncle Philip Wayne, and the takeover of Wayne Industries from newcomer Allison Carter. With all of them taking over his old life, Bruce seeks a new life trying to forget his past. However, what he discovers further down the road is that moving on isn't easy. Especially when Julie and Mike’s relationship hitting rock bottom, Leo searching for his one true love, Victor harboring a secret army, and Jason learning a family secret. With the appearances of Vicki Vale and Zatanna and the shocking returns of Spellbinder and Gina Faust, Bruce and his friends will encounter their remaining senior year a challenge. Season 5 Season Five continues where the previous season left off as Gotham City have a new couple in the spotlight...and its Bruce and Julie, finally together. Julie is stepping up to be Mrs. Bruce Wayne. Their perfect relationship seems indestructible, but there are dangerous obstacles trying to stop them from reaching to the altar. Bruce can try to stop it, but all it does is luring him to one of his greatest enemies, the mysterious Simon Duke. Gotham will be shocked especially to Bruce who will finally find the truth on who killed his parents; Julie facing a hard decision about her future; Leo making challenging choices; Vicki getting dirty; Jason meeting a former flame and a new threat; and Victor uncovering his inner demons. The people of the city are not the only ones to be surprised; there are the sudden reappearance of Allison Carter, Clark Kent/Superman, Flash, Steel, and more. Season 6 Season Six continues where the previous season left off; Gotham is still in darkness and in chaos. However for Bruce, he has another issue to deal with this season. There are two Bruce Waynes. The first is the most well respected bachelor in Gotham City, and trustworthy heir of his family legacy. However, there’s the other Bruce Wayne, who is the darkness within; harboring the grief of his parents’ death and the pain of other fallen memories. Now when his other self is unleashed in the real world, things take a whole new level and now the only person who can stop the dark Bruce is the real Bruce; but for how long? Nevertheless, Leo finds his uncle he never had; Jason and the military makes a tempting deal that will put the city through its knees; Victor is attempting to be the “good guy”; Vicki finds heartbreak in store. The future has no boundaries, but to the characters their past is catching up on them hard. Season 7 Season Seven continues where the previous season left off in a epic way. Destiny is the theme of season 7; for some, their moment of destiny is now: Bruce gets mentored by the return of Henri Ducard, but is he hiding something from Bruce?. Leo creates his own news media in the internet, but discovers there are serious consequences. Still reeling from the military, Jason stumbles upon a new mystery... the secrets of the Omega. For others, their destiny has already been written: Vicki’s reporting lands her in crazy ways, Jim Gordon’s career is flourishing, and Victor puts himself in peril he can’t get himself out of. Everyone in Gotham will discover secrets that will shock them all, and realize criminals are resurging back to take over the city. As the new season brings new challenges and new thrills; it also brings new faces such as Roxy Rocket, Vandal Savage, Dagger, Signalman, Martian Manhunter and more; as well as old faces like Clark Kent, Green Arrow, Lady Shiva and even more stunning returns. Season 8 Season Eight continues three months after the previous season. Finally Bruce Wayne’s dark journey ends with him becoming the Dark Knight we all know and loved. However, Bruce's success in being Batman has polarized Gotham City--putting the people who wants him to be their savior against the others who want to crucify him. As Bruce begins his reputation as the Caped Crusader, another wants to end it as in the new District Attorney Harvey Dent. With new faces like Two-Face, Poison Ivy, the Ventriloquist, Clayface, Ricky Dragon, Ragman, and more wanting to take on the new hero, can Bruce handle his dual roles while handling a new relationship with a certain, catty female know as Selena Kyle. As for Leo and Vicky, their romance continues to bloom even in (wedding bells?); Alfred decides to search for his replacement while contemplating on retiring; Det. Gordon is going to be torn when he decides to become Batman's new BFF. Danger awaits for Batman as the city will either seek his help for salvation or brace for a deadly revolution. Season 9 Season Nine continues where last season left off. Bruce decides to let go off Batman and let him be at fault of supposedly killing Harvey Dent. However, he ends up getting shot by the return of Black Mask. Now Black Mask wants revenge. While Bruce tries to bring his life back to together, his romantic side becomes more traumatic when Selina has to fight off against her own demons...and those very same demons will put Gotham through the ringer. Leo and Vicki will do whatever it takes to be back together, but one will make the ultimate sacrifice to save their love. Gordon will do unethical skills to save Batman's reputation, even putting his own on the line. Alfred has decided to retire and will remain less involved in Bruce's life, but how long will Alfred stand in the sideline as he sees Gotham falling itself apart. Bruce will try to be Batman again, but has to face new foes such as Mr. Freeze, Riddler, Clock King, Cluemaster, Maxie Zeus, and Hush. While old foes such as Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Clayface, Red Claw, and the Black Mask decide to face off again. Batman has his hands full, but can he stop the rising mob within Gotham that will do whatever it takes to bring down the Dark Knight. However, there are some figures who want to help Batman...and for Batman, he needs the help no matter the cost. Season 10 Season Ten continues a week after the events of the last season. The previous nine seasons had Bruce faced his most personal trials and now this season, it will all accumulate to one huge tribulation. Will Bruce find his personal destiny outside Batman? But what exactly is his personal destiny? He will find that out as he faces new threats that could destroy Gotham from the inside out--with one of those new threats being a villain who likes clowning around. Facing his toughest challenge yet as Batman, Bruce will need the help and that help will consist of old faces from the past as well a new face...someone who will be giving Batman a helping hand. Will Batman finally have a sidekick? As for Batman's other sidekicks, Alfred is trying to be in Bruce's life but wonders what is his life without Bruce Wayne; Gordon is happy not working with the GCPD, but someone wants him to return and that person is who Gordon least expected. Serena will go back to her old life as Catwoman and won't take no for an answer even with a chance to help free her tortured past; Vicki is focus on her and Leo's child, but without Leo what can Vicki reside on for fatherly support: Bruce? or Someone else? For Batman, this is going to be his most daring year while for Bruce will he find his personal destiny in time or realize Gotham needs Batman now more than ever. Get ready for the epic conclusion of The Young Knight series. But... Dark Year (Season 11) Dark Year sort of reignites TYK in its eleventh season. A unique season. The season is set a year after the concluding events of Season 10 (skipping what happens in the future). Bruce Wayne returns to patrol the streets of Gotham as Batman with help from his permanent sidekick, Robin, and as well Alfred, Lt. Jim Gordon, Jason Powers, and Lucius Fox. Julie will return as well. However, there are new allies like Det. Renee Montoya, Silver St. Cloud, Sasha Bordeaux, and Peter Deed. While incoming villains some familiar like Scarecrow, the Riddler, Mr. Freeze, and some new faces like the Penguin, Man-Bat, Hangman, and a new mysterious organization that replaced Waller's Checkmate. Batman is going to face one of his most dangerous and daring missions yet. And while Batman handle this shady new force, Bruce has to handle when he puts feelings on the line when a powerful socialite--who he knew during his first outings as Batman--returns while he tries to rekindle his relationship with Julie. The Young Knight returns in a new way like never before. Get ready, Young Knight fans...the Dark Year is coming. Music Music will be an important theme throughout the series as various songs by artists will be played during many episodes with featured artists like OneRepublic, Simple Plan, The Bravery, Jet Black Stare, Augustana, Snow Patrol, Avril Lavegine, Black Eyed Peas, and more. The theme song will be "Someone to Save You" by One Republic. Soundtracks The Young Knight: The Official Soundtrack - Vol. I and Vol. II will showcased music inspired from the series. Vol. I (also known as the Wayne Mix) will feature music from seasons 1-5. Vol. II (also known as the Crusader Mix) will feature music from seasons 6-10. The Young Knight: The Official Soundtrack - Vol. I The Young Knight: The Official Soundtrack - Vol. II DVD TYKS1.jpg|''The Complete First Season'' TYKS2.jpg|''The Complete Second Season'' TYKS3.jpg|''The Complete Third Season'' TYKS4.jpg|''The Complete Fourth Season'' TYKS5.jpg|''The Complete Fifth Season'' TYKS6.jpg|''The Complete Sixth Season'' TYKS7.jpg|''The Complete Seventh Season'' TYK8.jpg|''The Complete Eighth Season'' TYKS9.jpg|''The Complete Ninth Season'' TYKS10.jpg|''The Complete Tenth Season'' Individual seasons The Complete Series The Young Knight: The Complete Series (Blu-Ray version) Universe ''The Young Knight: The Game'' The Young Knight: The Game is an upcoming adventure video game based on the series. The story mode will be interactive and will have episodic events that are based on the past eight seasons. Bruce/Batman is so-far the only primary playable character. Other characters such as Leo, Julie, Alfred, Jason, Victor, Det. Alder, Det. Gordon, Selina Kyle, Talia al Ghul, Harvey Dent and others will be featured a lot. ''Azarel'' (spin-off) After the eighth season, there are talks about having a spin-off. In the ninth season, the thirteenth episode entitled "Azarel" serves as a backdoor pilot to the new series. The spin-off has soon been greenlit for production. The first season which is consist of 8 episodes will air early January 2023 and will end its first season before The Young Knight's final eight episodes air. ''The Cat'' (2nd spin-off) While focusing on the final season of TYK and the new spin-off series, Azarel. It has been confirmed that there will be a 2nd spinoff and it will be based on Serena Kyle struggling to let go of Catwoman. The conception of The Cat was because of how unlikely Serena's storyline will be wrapped up in TYK''s final season (since the entire season will focus on Bruce's path for personal destiny). And that there will be no season 11, it was confirmed Serena Kyle's character will be splintered off to have her own show and it will continue Serena exploring her past and wonder if she can ever let go of Catwoman. There will be teases in ''TYK''s final season, but it will be much more explored. Other characters from ''TYK including Bruce Wayne could make several appearances in The Cat series. Starting in the Fall 2023, The Cat's first season will replace The Young Knight''s time slot as it runs alongside ''Azarel''s 2nd season. Untitled ''The Young Knight prequel There will be a mini-series that will serve as a prequel to The Young Knight. According to rumors, the story will focus on the year Bruce's parents died and will delve more from the flashbacks seen in season 1's pilot episode, Lost. Promos Batsymbol.jpg|''TYK'' logo pic tykfinalpromo1.jpg|''TYK'' logo pic 2 Tykfinalpromo2.jpg|''The Young Knight'' The Final Season promo tykfinalpromo3.jpg|''The Young Knight'' The Final Season - Joker promo Category: Talix Category:The Young Knight Category:Television series Category:Batman Fanon Wiki Category:Talix Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows